In the above-mentioned storage battery suitable for mounting on the motorcycle, tubular bushings are included inside a lid, a pole projected upwardly from a container side being inserted into and welded to each of the tubular bushings, and terminals arranged in notched portions formed on a horizontal front side from the bushings are joined to the bushings, by which a vertically compact storage battery preventing the terminals from protruding from the lid can be constructed. The above-described constitution has an advantage of making an output larger than that of a conventional storage battery, when the storage battery of a size similar to the conventional one is constructed, and has been used in recent years.
As the above-described storage battery, as shown in FIG. 7, there is publicly known a storage battery in which a notched portion 3 or a depressed portion is formed in a lid 2 made of synthetic resin to close a container and a terminal 4 is included in the notched portion 3 or the depressed portion, a tubular bushing 6 is included inside the lid 2, into which a pole 5 extending from the container to extract electric power is inserted to be welded, a conductive portion 7 to join an upper side of this bushing 6 and a lower side of the terminal 4 horizontally apposed to the bushing 6 is included, an auxiliary lid 9 to cover the bushing 6 included inside the lid 2 from above is included, wherein the terminal 4, the bushing 6 and the conductive portion 7 make up a terminal section 8 by integral molding, an annular protruded portion 7T protruded outwardly on a side surface of the conductive portion 7 is included, and in the terminal section 8, at least a lower portion 6B of the bushing 6 and the conductive portion 7 are buried in the lid 2 by insert molding (refer to Patent Document 1).
Moreover, a storage battery with a similar structure is also described in Patent Document 2.
In the storage battery described in Patent Document 1, no nut is fixed to the terminal 4.
As described in a paragraph [0017] of Patent Document 1, a connection of an external leading wire to the above-described storage battery is made by positioning a nut in an internal portion (cavity portion) of the terminal 4 (inserting the nut in a rectangular parallelepiped shape into the cavity portion from a square socket of a left plate portion 4D of the terminal 4 shown in FIG. 8), and inserting bolts from through-holes 4K1, 4K2 formed in a top plate portion (upper surface plate portion) 4A and a front plate portion (front surface plate portion) 4B and screwing the same. In order to prevent the terminal section 8 from coming off from the resin by a torque during tightening, as shown in FIG. 7 and as described in a paragraph [0016], a plate-like oval anchor portion 4T, which is buried in the resin at the time of lid molding to exert an anchor effect, is integrally formed at a lower end of the terminal 4. The anchor portion 4T is integrally formed with a dimension larger than a joining portion 4G in a planar view at a lower end of the joining portion 4G extending integrally downwardly from a flat plate-like bottom portion 4F formed integrally at the lower end of the terminal 4.
Moreover, in Patent Document 2, as to the anchor portion, while there is a description (in a paragraph [0066]), “while in FIGS. 9(b), 9(c), a bottom surface of the anchor portion 4T is flat, when synthetic resin is insert-molded into the terminal section 8, if a die to fix the terminal section 8 has a projected portion, a depressed portion that reaches the joining portion 4G from a bottom surface center of the anchor portion 4T may be provided, so that the projected portion is fitted into the depressed portion, and similarly, if the die to fix the terminal section 8 has a depressed portion, a conical projected portion whose center is projected may be provided in the bottom surface of the anchor portion 4T, so that the projected portion is fitted into the depressed portion”. There, however, is no suggestion that the anchor portion is projected at a location excluding at least a central portion of the bottom portion of the terminal.
Since the nuts described in Patent Documents 1 and 2 each have one screw hole, and the bolt can be inserted only from any one of the through-holes 4K1, 4K2 of the terminal, orientation of the nut needs to be changed in each case so as to match the through-hole to which the external leading wire is desired to be connected, and the screw hole of the nut, and thus, there have been problems that it takes a lot of trouble to insert the nut into the cavity portion of the terminal at the time of connection of the external leading wire, and that the nut falls.
Furthermore, at the lower end of the terminal described in Patent Documents 1 and 2, the above-described anchor portion is integrally formed with the joining portion interposed, and the nut inserted into the cavity portion cannot be fixed by deforming the lower end (bottom portion) of the terminal.